Another Turner
by LinearMakimachi
Summary: Gabriella Elizabeth Turner is the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner, and is the goddaughter of Jack Sparrow. Jack convinces her parents to let her go to Isle de Muerta,which is now his, and Gabriella ends up falling in love with a shipmate, and finds
1. Chapter One: Born

Chapter One: Born  
  
"Push Elizabeth! Come on! You can do this!" cried Will. He was standing next to his wife in the hospital, helping deliver their baby.  
"Will, shut up! You can tell me you can do this once you've gone through pain such as this!" screamed Elizabeth. She let out a long moan that was interrupted by a scream of pain.  
"The baby is almost out miss! I can see the head! Come on now, a few more tiny pushes! Just a few more! That's it miss!" cried the maid. Elizabeth pushed hard, and soon, it was over. She ached, and had nearly squeezed her husband's hand into dust.  
"It's a girl, Mrs. Turner! A girl! Have you thought of a name?" said the maid. "Gabriella," Whispered Elizabeth. "Gabriella Elizabeth Turner. Clean her then give her to me, please." "Yes, Mrs. Turner."  
  
Sixteen Years Later  
  
"Come on, mother! Jack will be here any moment! We can't miss him!" cried Gabriella. "I'm coming, Gabriella! Calm down! See, he's here now." Said Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow knocked on the front door of the Turners' home, sure to look as giddy as usual. Gabriella had dark blue eyes, and fair, perfect skin, and raven black hair. She was thin and had a perfect figure. She had her father's determination and her mother's will of independence.  
Gabriella ran, and opened the door, jumping into her godfather's arms. "Gabriella! My! You grow like weeds!" cried Jack, swaying as usual. "I've got a little gist for you love. Special for you." Said Jack. He pulled a small heart shaped, golden locket out of his jacket and placed it in her hand.  
"Jack! Oh, It's absolutely splendid! How did you get it?" cried Gabriella putting the locket around her neck. "I didn't steal it, and that's just for your parents reassurance. I bought it from a trader on me way down here. Knew you'd like it. Quite fond of shiny things, just like your father." Said Jack, grinning at Will.  
Gabriella laughed and kissed her godfather on his whiskery cheek, and gave a small sniff. He always smelled of rum, or some foreign substance that she couldn't recognize. She loved it more than most things in this world.  
  
"Have you let Gabriella on a trip yet? And by a trip, I don't mean down to the market to go shopping with mummy. I mean a voyage, savvy? She's responsible enough, and she's learned most terms for sailing, and I could teach her what she doesn't know." Said Jack, as the adults sat down late that night drinking small glasses of wine, rum for Jack. "I don't know Jack. There'll be pirates." Said Elizabeth, a worried look on her face. Jack's eyes widened a considerable amount. "Your bloody husband is a pirate! The girl's godfather, me, is a pirate! How in your bloody common sense does that work out?" cried Jack, throwing his arms up in the air. "He's got a point, Elizabeth. And she's very handy with a sword, if I do say so my self." Said Will. He had taught her proper sword fighting, and Jack had taught her how to fight like a pirate. She would beat both of them normally. "Fine. Fine! She can go. But Jack, if anything happens to her-""You know, after saving you from Barbossa, you'd think that you'd trust me by now. And I am after all her Godfather. "Said Jack, taking a swig from his glass of rum. "I'll tell her in the morning then." Said Will. Everyone was that wasn't awake was awoken by a gleeful scream from Gabriella's room. She dressed quickly, and ran into her Godfather's room, and jumped on top of him, while he was still asleep. "Oh, I could just die now, Jack! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Gabriella. She squeezed him, and caused him to fully awake. "No problem love. We're leaving tomorrow. I'm now to take you to Isle de Muerta. It's filled with all kinds of things that I want to give you and show you, and tech you about. But the giving part won't be too great, savvy?" Jack said groggily. "Completely! So, we'd better start getting ready. I've got on those pants that you gave me, They're much more comfortable than my usual dress. Come on, Jack! Let's go! I know the best places to get food, and supplies, and- you do have a crew, right? Because I am NOT sailing for months on end with Norington's men. They are the biggest PRATS I have even had the displeasure of meeting." Said Gabriella, a scowl on her face. 


	2. Chapter Two: Starting

Chapter Two: Starting  
  
Gabriella was nervous and excited all at once. She had met the entire crew, and was particularly attracted to Derek Clarey. He had strong arms, a deep, golden brown tan, raven hair that hung over his gray-blue eyes, and he was very intelligent. She told her mother of Derek, and her mother warned her.  
"He may be attractive, but you should get to know him before making any sure judgments." Jack had saved her from a long lecture by calling her and telling her they needed to get the ship ready before dark, as they would be leaving early in the morning.  
They made sure all of the sails were mended, that there were no leaks, and that they had all the cleaning supplies, food, water, and changes of clothes that they would need. They all needed a few more sets if clothes, except for Gabriella, and all set out in search for pants, shirts, and underwear. Gabriella tagged along with Derek, as she had nothing else to do.  
"So, you're father is William Turner, and Bootstrap Bill is your grandfather?" said Derek as they walked through the market. "Yes. But my grandfather is dead. He has been since before I was born." Said Gabriella. "Oh. So, I'm betting you've got a boyfriend. You're very pretty." Said Derek, grinning at her. "Um, no, I don't. Thank you." Said Gabriella. She felt her self blush, and smiled sheepishly.  
"Really? Hmmm." Said Derek. He looked as if he were thinking very hard about something. "Well, I believe we'll have a lot of time to get to know each other. Captain Sparrow's put us on watch together for most nights." Said Derek. He smiled again, showing perfectly white and straight teeth. Gabriella felt her self melt. "Really? Hmm... Jack's always going and putting the youngest people on the crew together. He's a great Godfather," said Gabriella, beaming with pride. "Your Godfather? Really? Wow. You've got quite a bit of genealogy there, Gabby." Said Derek. 'Gabby? No one but father's ever called me that...' thought Gabriella. 'Oh well. He's handsome, and smart. If he wants to call me by my nickname, so be it.' Gabriella felt a pair of eyes on her back. She turned around to see Jack there, grinning at her. He waved at her to come with him. She said good-bye to Derek, and followed her godfather out of the shop. "You fancy him, don't you Gabby?" said Jack as they walked on the edge of the beach. Gabriella seemed to be able to talk to her Godfather about things she couldn't share with even her mother. Gabriella sighed. "Yes. He's perfect Jack! Mother just told me not to make any automatic judgments before I got to know him, so I won't. I just think he's very handsome." Said Gabriella smiling at Jack. "But of course, not nearly as handsome as me, of course." Said Jack. He ruffled Gabriella's hair and tickled her like he had done since she was a little girl. "Of course." Said Gabriella, laughing.  
  
Gabriella went to sleep two hours later than usual, because she had to wake up tow hours earlier: Five o' clock in the morning. Jack woke Gabriella thirty minutes ahead of time to give her time to dress, eat, and wash up.  
She finished all of this in about ten minutes, and was ready before anyone else. She said good-bye to her parents (a long good-bye filled with hugs, kisses, the gift of a brand new sword, and be careful's) and told Jack she'd meet him at the ship, on board. She walked down to the ship alone, her small pouch of shillings in her pocket.  
She had only been on the ship for five minutes or less before she heard footsteps above deck. She raced up, wondering who it could be, or if it was a thief. Her hand was on the handle of he sword, which was in it's sheath on her hip.  
She looked up to see Derek there, leaning over the edge of the boat, looking into the depths of the water. She silently took her sword out of the sheath, and placed the blade about and inch from Derek's neck. He slowly turned around and saw her gasped, and then relaxed. He quickly pulled out his own sword, and got into his stance. Gabriella was already prepared, and had her guard up. "Up for a friendly match, I'm guessing?" said Derek, grinning. "If you're ready to lose." Said Gabriella. He had a look on his face that caused her to almost drop her guard, but before she could, she struck.  
Soon, the whole crew was there, cheering on Derek. Gabriella supposed it was a gender factor. Derek got caught up in the moment of being the audience's favorite, and let his guard down.  
Gabriella quickly knocked the sword out of his hand, and pinned him to the ground, her sword pointed at his throat. "Did you not hear me say 'If you're ready to lose' what part of that do you not comprehend?" said Gabriella. Derek looked nervous. "Y-You cheated!" he cried, as if this would change her mind about his losing. "My father is a pirate, and my godfather is a pirate. You're a pirate. I cheat. I'm a pirate. It's in my blood. I've chosen to square with it now, rather than later." Said Gabriella. "Fair enough. Would you like a prize?" said Derek. Gabriella thought about it. She knew. "Yes. I think I can get it my self. But you shall need to stand up though, won't you Derek?" said Gabriella. She stood up, and helped him up. "What is your prize?" said Derek. "This." Gabriella pulled his head towards hers, and kissed him deeply, purely. He put his hand gently on her cheek, and smoothed her hair. They pulled apart both smiling at the other.  
"Ah, love. Such a sweet and supple thing. But, you two can kiss and swoon over each other later. We need to be gone in a few minutes, Savvy?" Gabriella turned to see Jack there, grinning at them. "Aye!" cried the crew. They all went to their different stations. Gabriella was to stay with Jack, and learn all he had to teach.  
"You beat him, Gabby. Knew you would, of course. But he was good, you must admit." Said Jack as they observed the crew at their various stations. "Yes, he was very good, but he let his guard down too many times." Said Gabriella. "Especially when you kissed him." Said Jack. They grinned at each other, and went back to observing. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Wave

Chapter Three: The Wave  
  
Gabriella lay in her bed below deck, staring up at the ceiling. Jack had told her to go and do what ever she felt like, so she did. She could still feel Derek's lips on hers.  
She touched her lips with her finger and smiled. 'He's perfect.' Thought Gabriella.  
"GABRIELLA! WE NEED YOU UP HERE NOW!" Gabriella jumped up. Jack was calling her, and it sounded urgent. She ran up the stair to the deck, and saw a huge wave coming towards them. They sky had darkened, and it was raining harder than she had even known it to. How could she have not noticed this below deck?  
"Oh my goodness! Jack, what do you want me to do?" cried Gabriella, trying to scream over the wind. "HELP DEREK TRIM THE SAIL!" cried Jack, pointing to where Derek was. Gabriella nodded, and climbed up. "We need to trim this before it gets too bad! The weather I mean!" cried Derek. They worked quickly, and swiftly, but didn't manage to finish before the wave hit.  
Derek had his harness on, but Gabriella did not. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close into his chest, and held her tightly.  
A huge force of water hit them like concrete. Gabriella felt as if she were drifting around. She soon opened her eyes to see that Derek's harness had snapped, and they were tumbling around in the water, nowhere near the ship. She couldn't breath. Her lungs stung from the loss of oxygen. Derek was trying franticly to swim to the surface, but not letting go of Gabriella.  
She managed to get out of his grip, and swim to the surface, where all had seemed to calm down. In a few seconds, Derek was beside her, breathing deeply.  
"I thought I'd lost you." He said, swimming over to her, and holding her close as they tread water. "We need to find land." Said Gabriella. "I saw a small island a few miles away before the wave hit. Maybe we can get there. Can you swim that far?" said Derek. "Yes, I think so. Let's go..." said Gabriella.  
They swam for what seemed like days, but finally managed to make it to a small island.  
Gabriella collapsed as soon as she felt her bare feet touch the warm sand. The sun had come out, and it brought rays of warmth to them. Derek lay next to her and held her hand. "I'm glad I'm with you, Gabby." 


	4. Chapter Four: Misao

Chapter Four: Misao  
  
Gabriella woke to someone shaking her. She could tell it wasn't Derek because she could still feel his hand in her's.  
"Wake up. Come on now, up!" now she KNEW this wasn't Derek. It was a woman, about the same age as Gabriella. She opened her eyes to see a pair of green ones framed with dark brown hair above her. "Er-Hello." Said Gabriella. She sat up quickly, letting go of Derek's hand. "Konnichiwa. What are you two doing here?" said the girl. Gabriella realized she was about a year older than she was. She looked a little more rugged too. "We were hit by a wave. We got knocked over board." Said Gabriella. "Oh, excuse me. My name is Gabriella Turner. Very nice to meet you-""Misao." Said Misao. "Well, very nice to meet you. Do you live here?" asked Gabriella, wiping the sand off of her clothes. "No. I'm from Japan. Tokyo to be exact. My ship's on the other side of the island. It's not that big really." Said Misao. "So you're bilingual?" said Gabriella. "No. I'm not bilingual. That's why I can speak English and Japanese." Said Misao rolling her eyes. "Shall you wake Sleeping Beauty here?" said Misao, pointing with a delicate finger at Derek. "Um, sure." Gabriella shook Derek, and he woke up, blinking from the sun in his eyes. "Morning..." said Derek, standing up. "This is Misao." Said Gabriella. Derek looked her up and down, and the smiled. "Derek Clarey." Said Derek, holding her hand out to shake. "Derek," Misao took his hand and flipped him over. "Don't get any ideas." Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat. How could she have been so stupid? Derek didn't even know her, and she had fallen for him, without getting to know him too! What was wrong with her? Handsome and intelligent. Well, she could rule out the intelligent part. He had no common sense. Derek winced, and stood up. Misao smiled at her strength. The man was strong, but seemed to be rather stupid. "I wasn't going to..." whispered Derek...  
  
Author's Note***  
  
Sorry that this Chapter and Chapter Three were so short, but I don't have a lot of time today...sorry!  
  
Linear Makmachi 


End file.
